


Diario di malattia

by NekoRika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Diary/Journal, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRika/pseuds/NekoRika
Summary: "Bakura è tornato.Dopo tre anni, tre fottuti anni, sette mesi e ventiquattro giorni, Bakura è riuscito chissà come a strisciare fuori dal Regno delle Ombre."[Scritta per la challenge #diariodimalattia del gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia! Sette capitoli sotto forma di diario][Thiefshipping post canon]
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 3





	1. Entry 1

**Note:** Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge #diariodimalattia (da cui prende spudoratamente il nome, perché faccio schifo con i titoliXD) del gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia.  
La chellenge prevede di scrivere sette entry, sotto forma di pagine di diario, che raccontino una storia. Ho voluto provarci, ed ecco qui la prima!  
 **Warning:** linguaggio, violenza, what if? post canon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **28 Gennaio - 4:30am**  
  
  


~~Mi tremano le mani. Ho già strappato tre pagine di questo stupido, costoso quaderno che mi ha regalato Ishizu tre anni fa. Non ne strapperò una terza, anche se sto già scrivendo in un miscuglio incomprensibile di giapponese ed arabo, e~~

~~Fanculo, non cambia un cazzo della lingua che sto usando per scrivere, né da dove viene il quaderno, tanto nessuno lo leggerà mai. Potrei strappare anche questa pagina, o buttarlo direttamente nella spazzatura, e non cambierebbe un cazzo di niente~~

  
  


Bakura è tornato.

Dopo tre anni, tre fottuti anni, sette mesi e ventiquattro giorni, Bakura è riuscito chissà come a strisciare fuori dal Regno delle Ombre.

Credevo che fosse morto. Credevo che si fosse fuso con Zorc - e sì, si è sicuramente fuso con Zorc, ma quello è pur sempre Bakura e ~~non ho fatto abbastanza credevo che fosse rimasto solo Zorc, che se avessi provato a tirarlo fuori avrei portato nel nostro mondo quel cazzo di Necrophades e non ci ho nemmeno provato, cazzo sono stato~~

  
  


...fanculo, dovrei davvero strappare questa pagina, come le altre, e ricominciare.

Mi sento inutile. Un completo fallimento.

Anche senza gli oggetti del Millennio, c’era sicuramente qualcosa che avrei potuto fare, e invece no. Mi sono tenuto alla larga dalla magia antica. Mi sono fatto convincere da Ishizu ad andare da un cazzo di psichiatra, poi ne ho cambiato un altro, e un altro ancora. Non è servito a niente. Parlare dell’iniziazione è ancora un incubo. Non ho mai preso delle medicine per più di due settimane di seguito, odio ogni fottuto effetto collaterale. Tenere un diario doveva essere parte della terapia, Ishizu me lo ha regalato… dopo tre anni, lo sto usando.

Come se qualcuno potesse leggerlo.

  
  


Bakura è tornato. Sono passate… quasi cinque ore, da quando l’ho trovato sul pavimento del mio salotto, privo di sensi.

  
  


Non posso chiamare nessuno. Di sicuro non la cazzo di ambulanza, come avrei fatto se non avesse… se non fosse per metà un demone, praticamente. Il suo aspetto è simile a quello di sempre, ma le braccia e le gambe sono in parte ricoperte di scaglie nere, ha la coda, e due corna, di cui una spezzata. Anche un'ala è spezzata, non ha un bell'aspetto, forse dovrei steccarla? Non so se possa sentirla, Bakura ha aperto gli occhi due volte, ma non è tornato in sé. Non credo abbia nemmeno messo a fuoco, prima di svenire di nuovo. 

Tra i suoi capelli c’era del sangue incrostato, non sono riuscito a lavarlo via del tutto, ma è l'ultimo dei problemi.

Ha delle ferite. I segni sul suo petto sono un po’ troppo simili a quelli che provocherebbe l’Anello del Millennio, se si conficcasse nella pelle. Sempre sul petto ha un brutto squarcio, ho provato a fare una fasciatura, ma devo andare in farmacia e comprare qualcosa di più utile della pomata cicatrizzante. Farò anche una sutura se sarà necessario, preferirei evitarlo ma che alternative ho?

Dovrei uscire. Prendere la moto, cercare la farmacia di turno… l’idea di guidare al buio mi mette i brividi. Non manca molto all’alba, ~~ma se Bakura non dovesse arrivarci perché sono un idiota che ha ancora paura del buio, come se avesse il minimo cazzo di senso~~

Non sta perdendo troppo sangue. La fasciatura non si era sporcata, l’ultima volta che ho controllato. Cinque minuti fa.

La terza ferita mi ha quasi fatto venire un attacco di panico. Quella ferita sul suo braccio è identica a quella che Bakura si è provocato a Battle City, potrei giurarlo. Se l’era fatta davanti ai miei occhi, e adesso è di nuovo la, uguale identica. Che senso ha? Può essere la stessa, o? Cos’è successo esattamente, nel Regno delle Ombre?

  
  


...Bakura è davvero libero dall’influenza di Necrophades, o finirò squartato appena aprirà gli occhi?

Quelle mani hanno degli artigli affilati.

…

Non mi importa granché, in realtà.

  
  


Sono completamente da solo. Non posso chiamare l’ambulanza, di sicuro non posso chiamare Ishizu. Forse Rishid, ma è in Egitto, cosa potrebbe fare? Lo chiamerò solo se mi servirà qualcosa di concreto.

Non posso chiamare Ryou, non dopo tutto quello che gli abbiamo fatto, non ora che è libero di vivere la sua vita.

  
  


Vaffanculo.


	2. Entry 2

**28 Gennaio - 12:15 pm**  
  
  
  


Forse questo diario non è un'idea così pessima. Scrivere ieri notte mi ha aiutato a mantenere il controllo.

Tanto vale usarlo anche per qualcosa di concreto (a parte evitare di uscire fuori di testa, mentre Bakura steso sul letto nella stanza degli ospiti mi sembra ancora una fottuta allucinazione) 

Annoterò quello che faccio, così da schiarirmi la mente, ed evitare… non lo so, di sbagliare qualcosa. ~~Come se ci fosse un modo giusto o sbagliato di curare una specie di mezzo demone, ma che cazzo…~~

  
  
Sono stato in farmacia.

La benda sul petto era sporca di sangue, e probabilmente sicuramente troppo stretta. Dovrò prenderci la mano, non ho mai imparato a fare le fasciature.

~~C'è sempre stato qualcun altro che le faceva per me.~~

  
  
Non ho fatto una sutura con ago e filo. Vendono dei cerotti che tengono assieme i lembi di pelle, ho usato quelli. Non so se basteranno.

La ferita attraversa quei segni strani, che sembrano provocati dalle punte dell'Anello del Millennio, anche se Bakura è tornato senza niente attorno al collo. Anche quelli sanguinano, ma in confronto all'altra ferita sono quasi dei graffi. Ho applicato solo del cicatrizzante, le garze e dei cerotti, per evitare di fasciare di nuovo.

Il braccio mi ha messo davvero a disagio. È la stessa ferita, non so come sia possibile, non so cos'abbia vissuto Bakura nell'Ombra, ma è la stessa. Ryou avrebbe ragione ad odiare entrambi, dopo quello che gli abbiamo fatto…

Questa volta l'ho fasciata bene, non con un pezzo di maglia strappata, come a Battle City.  
Ho comprato il necessario per steccare l'ala, ma non so come diamine farlo. È troppo ampia per fasciare solo quella zona, e quando l'ho toccata, per ripiegarla su se stessa, Bakura si è messo ad urlare. Non è nemmeno tornato in sé, ha solo urlato.

  
  
È gelido. Lo era anche ieri, ma mi sembra peggiorato. Ho messo il riscaldamento al massimo e gli ho sistemato addosso quattro coperte. È migliorato un po'.

Non riesco a capire se sia freddo perché per metà demone, per il sangue perso, se sia un problema, se… se solo aprisse gli occhi, potrei chiederglielo.  
E li ha aperti, ad un certo punto, ma dalla sua bocca non è uscito niente di comprensibile. Una specie di vaneggiamento in una lingua che non conosco. Non so come sia possibile, visto che ho trascorso l’intera infanzia in quella tomba a studiare, ma mi ha dato i brividi.  
Non so quanto quello sul letto nella stanza degli ospiti sia Bakura, e quanto Zorc Necrophades. Non ho paura. Voglio solo che si riprenda, rivoglio lo stesso Bakura che mi ha fatto da partner a Battle City. Anche allora c’era stata l’influenza di Zorc, eppure…

Rivorrei solo Bakura, non me ne frega un cazzo se sembra una specie di mezza lucertola, con le ali da drago e…

  
  
Può essere per quello che il suo corpo è così freddo? Perché sembra un rettile? I demoni c’entrano qualcosa con i rettili? Ci sono tante leggende, ma nessuna testimonianza… ovviamente. 

Forse le zero ore di sonno mi stanno dando alla testa, e ho appena scritto un’enorme cazzata. Non lo so. Vorrei poterlo chiedere a qualcuno.  
  
  
Non poter parlare con nessuno è una costante, da quando Bakura non c’è più. Da tre anni mi tengo tutto dentro. A cosa serve andare in terapia, se puoi dire forse un quarto di quello che è successo davvero? Se iniziassi a raccontare della magia Egizia, degli Oggetti del Millennio e degli spiriti che li hanno abitati, mi rinchiuderebbero e butterebbero via la chiave. 

Mentire è una delle cose che mi riesce meglio, lo diceva anche Bakura, allora ho continuato a farlo, con ogni medico e ogni psicoterapeuta. Disturbo dissociativo dell’identità, traumi infantili, complessa elaborazione del lutto, tratti narcisisti e manipolatori… quelle cartelle cliniche potevo anche scrivermele da solo, e comunque non servono ad un cazzo se non posso specificare nulla riguardo l’altro me stesso, Bakura, e tutto quello che è successo prima, dopo e durante Battle City.  
  
  
La mia vita non è andata a puttane con l’uscita di scena di Bakura, è sempre stata un enorme casino, ma con lui ho provato… qualcosa di diverso. 

Potevo essere davvero me stesso, per la prima volta in vita mia. 

Potevo trattarlo come un mio pari, anche se era completamente fuori di testa. Ho cercato di manipolare anche lui, ma era… completamente diverso.  
È stato tutto troppo veloce.  
Il Faraone…  
Ho fatto l’unica cosa sensata, l’ho fatto per essere finalmente libero, e non è servito a niente.  
Forse avrei dovuto scegliere Bakura. Che me ne frega se il Faraone è nella Duat? Se era quello che andava fatto, se era giusto così? Se avessi scelto Bakura non sarei rimasto da solo per tre anni, con una vita ridotta a pezzi, con…

  
  
Sarebbe stato uguale.  
Bakura non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua vendetta.

È l’unica persona che… non lo so, il nostro rapporto era unico, qualcosa di completamente nuovo, e in un attimo sono rimasto senza più niente.  
Bakura ha collaborato con me, non era burattino sotto l'influenza della Barra del Millennio. Non è mai stato costretto a lottare per me, eppure mi ha aiutato a bandire l’altro me stesso, mi ha letteralmente salvato la vita. Abbiamo condiviso il corpo e la mente durante quello scontro, anche se solo per qualche ora gli ho mostrato tutto di me, e lui ha accettato che mi tirassi indietro, che facessi la mia parte (quella che mi era stata assegnata, quella di una fottuta stele umana con una profezia scritta sulla schiena) e me ne tornassi in Egitto.

Ho così tanta rabbia repressa da non riuscire a mantenere un rapporto decente con un altro essere umano.  
  
  
Bakura… non credevo che lo avrei mai più rivisto. Non voglio perderlo di nuovo.  
Mi sento impotente. Non è una bella sensazione, mi sta facendo andare fuori di testa.  
Ho scritto a ruota libera, sono esausto. Sono andato a controllare come sta, non è cambiato nulla.

Le ferite sono stabili, credo.

Dovrei fare qualcosa per l’ala.  
Quanto può sopravvivere senza mangiare?  
  
  
  
Non voglio andare a dormire.


	3. Entry 3

**30 Gennaio - 3:30 am** **  
**  
  
  
Ho chiamato Ryou.  
Non volevo, non… non ho potuto fare nient’altro. Sto aspettando che arrivi, e nel frattempo scrivo a ruota libera, per non andare nel panico.  
  
  


Non avevo nemmeno il suo numero.  
Cioè, lo avevo, una vita fa, tre cazzo di anni fa me lo ha lasciato per rimanere in contatto. Non gli ho mai risposto ai messaggi, mai con più di due parole di circostanza, una di seguito all’altra.  
Mi sentivo in colpa. Mi sentivo uno schifo. E non solo per quello che gli abbiamo fatto, guardare Ryou mi faceva tornare in mente Bakura, sempre, continuamente. Anche con l’espressione completamente diversa, quel corpo è lo stesso che ha usato Bakura, guardarlo…

Non ce l’ho fatta. Dopo un po’ che ho ignorato i messaggi, non ne sono arrivati altri. Ho cancellato il numero. Non mi sono sentito meglio né peggio, solo vuoto. Tagliare i ponti non è il mio genere di cosa, dovevo capirlo già con il Faraone, e con Ryou è stato lo stesso… non poterlo più contattare non mi ha fatto smettere di pensare a Bakura. Non ho chiuso un capitolo per andare avanti con la mia vita, sono solo sprofondato un po’ più a fondo, con una persona in meno nella mia già inesistente lista di contatti.

  
  


Ho chiamato Yugi, in piena notte. Mi ha risposto al terzo squillo.  
Non so perché il suo, di numero, non l’ho cancellato… probabilmente perché non mi importa un cazzo, di Yugi. Meno male che non l’ho cancellato, altrimenti non avrei davvero saputo come procurarmi il numero di Ryou.

  
  


Le ferite sono peggiorate.

Non sapevo che cazzo fare, ho dovuto scegliere tra Ryou e Ishizu e… 

Sono andato nel panico. Mi odio per averlo pensato, mi sento uno schifo, ma sto ancora tremando e ho bisogno di tirarlo fuori: oggi pomeriggio ho davvero desiderato di poter chiudere gli occhi e lasciare il posto all’altro me stesso, come facevo da bambino. Solo per non provare più questa angoscia, per non stare così male, per non sentirmi tanto inutile, incapace… 

L’altro Marik avrebbe saputo come occuparsi di quelle ferite.

Quella parte di me era completamente fuori controllo, non dovrei nemmeno pensare a lui, figurarsi volerlo vicino a Bakura… ma avrebbe sicuramente saputo cosa fare. A differenza mia, avrebbe saputo che cazzo fare.

  
  


Quanto cazzo ci sta mettendo Ryou?! Non posso veder morire Bakura di nuovo, non in questo modo, non in casa mia. Non per colpa mia, perché non ho chiamato prima, subito?! Perché non riesco a fare niente di buono?

  
  


I cerotti per le suture non reggono. Si bagnano di sangue e alla fine si staccano.

C’è qualcosa di strano, non… 

Non è normale, è come se le ferite non potessero richiudersi. Anche quella sul braccio sanguina di nuovo, persino i fori sul petto.

Non c’è verso che si rimarginino.

Mi sono addormentato vicino a Bakura, seduto su una sedia. Quando mi sono svegliato, il sangue aveva bagnato le garze, le bende, era persino sulle lenzuola.

  
  


Ho rifatto tutto da capo.

  
  


Bakura ha ancora il corpo gelido, ma le guance sono arrossate come se avesse la febbre. Il termometro misura ventiquattro gradi, che non è la temperatura corporea di un essere umano. Non ha mai aperto gli occhi, ma ogni tanto mormora parole, pezzi di frasi, in quella lingua che non conosco.

  
  


Forse avrei dovuto dargli qualche pastiglia. Un antidolorifico, un antibiotico… ci ho pensato tutto il giorno, i forse e i ma mi stanno fondendo il cervello, ma come, come accidenti dovrei capire cosa dargli?! Non sono un medico, e Bakura non è nemmeno un essere umano. 

Speravo di poter curare almeno quelle ferite, che continuano a non rimarginarsi, non ne vogliono proprio sapere… 

  
  


Le ho medicate di nuovo, appena mi sono svegliato. Ho anche fatto la sutura, quando ho visto che i cerotti non servivano a niente. Credevo di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Non professionale, ovviamente, ma nemmeno un disastro. 

Ho finito alle cinque del pomeriggio. Alle nove le bende erano di nuovo macchiate di sangue. A mezzanotte sono andato nel panico. 

Le lenzuola, che avevo cambiato nemmeno due ore prima, erano di nuovo sporche di sangue.

Bakura ora si trova nel mio letto, l’altro è un disastro.

  
  
Ryou (cazzo, si sbriga ad arrivare?!) ha studiato l’occulto per anni. Questo lo so anche senza essere in confidenza con lui. Spero possa fare qualcosa di concreto, mi ha detto che sarebbe arrivato il prima possibile ed è passato quasi un quarto d’ora.  
  
  
Se Bakura non dovesse riprendersi


	4. Entry 4

**31 Gennaio - 10:30 pm**

  
  
  


Credo di aver sempre frainteso il rapporto tra Ryou e Bakura. Probabilmente.

Non lo so.

  
  


Ci siamo messi subito al lavoro.

Quelle erano ferite magiche, non si sarebbero mai rimarginate continuando a fasciarle normalmente. Serviva un incantesimo, e Ryou… sapevo che era bravo in questo genere di cose, ma non fino a che punto? 

  
  


Le due alternative erano lui o Ishizu, e non solo perché non c’è praticamente nessun altro. Tutti e due ci sanno fare con la magia, anche se in modo diverso.

Mia sorella… dubito che mi avrebbe aiutato. Bakura era pur sempre la nemesi del Faraone, mi piacerebbe dire che Ishizu mi avrebbe comunque aiutato a rimetterlo in sesto, se non altro per il mio bene, ma la verità è che non lo so. Dubito che Ishizu lascerebbe morire qualcuno su un letto senza muovere un dito, anche se quel qualcuno è Bakura, ma sono comunque sollevato di aver contattato Ryou.

Avrei potuto farlo fin da subito. Con molti meno scrupoli.

Questo l’ho scoperto nel corso della giornata però. ~~(Forse lo avrei saputo fin dall’inizio, se non avessi rifiutato qualsiasi contatto con lui dopo la morte di Bakura, ma… non ha senso pensarci ora)~~

  
  


C'è stato un problema. 

L'incantesimo è andato come doveva, Ryou non ha fatto niente di sbagliato. Ha usato una formula che già conosceva, che tiene tra i suoi file online. Ha preso il necessario dalla mia dispensa, ha fatto il cerchio con il sale, ha preparato uno strano mix di erbe e spezie (quelle non mancano mai, grazie a Rishid che ogni tanto fa la spesa per me) e ha recitato la formula guardando lo schermo del cellulare.

Le ferite si sono effettivamente rimarginate… mentre Bakura urlava come se lo stessero sgozzando.

  
  
Ryou ha interrotto tutto, in preda al panico, credeva di aver sbagliato qualcosa. 

Poi si è reso conto che l’incantesimo stava effettivamente funzionando, ma che la natura demoniaca di Bakura si scontrava con la magia bianca.  
Ha detto che la cosa migliore da fare era continuare comunque, per evitare un’ulteriore perdita di sangue.   
Ho tenuto fermo Bakura, mentre Ryou recitava l’incantesimo per la seconda volta. Se chiudo gli occhi posso ancora sentire le urla, è stato… non traumatico, e nemmeno sconvolgente. Ma sicuramente non è una cosa che vorrei rifare.

  
  


Bakura è finalmente stabile, sta dormendo nel letto degli ospiti (lo abbiamo spostato lì, di nuovo) e non riesco a smettere di pensare a tutto quello che è successo oggi.  
Sono in piedi da… non so neanche da quanto, e non ho il minimo sonno. E non solo perché dormo poco e male ormai da anni, l’adrenalina non è ancora sparita del tutto.

  
  
Ho cercato di medicare quelle ferite per tre giorni, solo per scoprire che non si sarebbero mai rimarginate. 

Le ho viste chiudersi grazie ad un incantesimo, mentre Bakura, che ho cercato di curare (che ho cercato di mantenere vivo su quel fottuto letto) gridava agonizzante.  
Non si è dimenato troppo, per fortuna. Gli artigli hanno completamente distrutto le lenzuola, e sono arrivati fino al materasso. 

Solo una volta finito, mi sono reso conto di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Bakura avesse reagito in modo diverso, difendendosi dalle mie mani che cercavano di tenerlo fermo.  
  
  
Non ho mai conosciuto davvero Ryou. Anche dopo questa giornata, continua ad essere un mistero per me.   
Ryou sembra l'incarnazione della bontà d'animo, ma riesce a pronunciare un incantesimo, ignorando le urla strazianti in sottofondo, senza battere ciglio. Non so come faccia.

Una freddezza simile io la avevo con la Barra del Millennio tra le mani, con un potere praticamente assoluto.

È facile essere pienamente in controllo della situazione, se puoi comandare mentalmente chiunque si azzardi ad andarti contro. La Barra mi dava un vantaggio assoluto, senza di quella…   
  
  
A Ryou non serve niente del genere. Ryou può pronunciare un incantesimo trovato su internet e farlo funzionare, ignorando le urla della persona che sta aiutando, con un’espressione calma e controllata in faccia. 

Una volta finito, riesce anche a sorridere come se niente fosse.

E sì, mi ha fatto venire più di un dubbio, perché quello steso sul letto è pur sempre Bakura, lo stesso Bakura che tre anni fa non c’è andato per niente leggero con il corpo di Ryou. 

Però… boh, se Ryou ha un lato sadico segreto, di sicuro lo nasconde bene. 

Forse sto solo proiettando quello che proverei io, se fossi al suo posto.

O forse la convivenza forzata con Bakura gli ha fottuto il cervello, e chissà cosa c’è davvero, dietro quella facciata.

  
  
Ho trascorso con Ryou un’intera giornata. Se n’è andato un’ora fa, e non saprei comunque cosa dire di lui. 

Non è una cattiva persona, questo è evidente. È trasparente e diretto, mi ha parlato del suo rapporto complicato con Bakura. Ryou ha detestato Bakura, per quello che ha fatto a lui e ai suoi amici. Al tempo stesso, Ryou simpatizzava per lui, perché conosceva l’intera storia del Re dei Ladri, e degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Non sono due cose che possono coesistere.   
Bakura è (era?) uno spirito vendicativo sotto l’influenza di Zorc. Ha sempre avuto un carattere discutibile, e dei modi anche peggiori. 

Bakura non è il tipo di persona con cui usare delle mezze misure. Non si può stare dalla sua parte, e anche da quella del Faraone.  
Ryou è ancora in contatto con Yugi, anche se non sono amici stretti.   
Ryou ha comunque provato a riportare indietro Bakura.   
  
  


Sentirglielo dire è stato… assurdo.  
Ryou ci ha davvero provato, in questi ultimi tre anni. Se non ce l’ha fatta lui, non ci sarei riuscito nemmeno io… e questo non mi fa sentire meglio, non giustifica il mio non averci nemmeno provato, ma… cazzo, per Ryou, Bakura era praticamente un parassita. Ryou gli ha fatto da corpo ospitante, ricavandone una serie di ferite e due ricoveri in ospedale, e ha comunque provato a riportarlo indietro.   
  
  
Probabilmente non capirò mai del tutto il rapporto tra quei due.

  
  


Ho avuto la conferma che la ferita sul braccio di Bakura è la stessa che si era procurato a Battle City.  
I fori sul petto, Ryou mi ha detto di averli subiti in prima persona, quando Bakura ha conficcato le punte dell’Anello sulla sua pelle, per impedirgli di toglierlo.   
  
  


Solo la terza ferita, quella peggiore, era una completa novità.  
  
  
È strano. È da oggi che ci penso.   
\- Bakura è tornato con tre ferite. Quattro, se si conta l’ala spezzata. Due le aveva anche quando era stato in vita… più o meno in vita. Nel senso, quando aveva posseduto Ryou.   
\- Di quelle due ferite, una se l’è procurata per impedire che Ryou si liberasse dell’anello. L’altra, se l’è fatta per collaborare con me.   
\- Io e Ryou siamo le uniche due persone che sentivano la mancanza di Bakura (anche se, nel suo caso, davvero non capisco come sia possibile).   
\- Quelle ferite sono guarite in presenza di entrambi. (Forse questo c’entra poco, forse Ryou avrebbe potuto guarirle anche da solo con quell’incantesimo, ma comunque è andata così, c’eravamo tutti e tre in quella stanza)  
  
  


Non può essere una coincidenza. Cose simili non lo sono mai.  
  
  


Bakura non si è ripreso del tutto. Ha ancora le guance arrossate, e sembra perennemente esausto. 

Per buona parte della giornata, io e Ryou ci siamo tenuti impegnati. Abbiamo cambiato di nuovo le lenzuola, ripulito le stanze.   
Ho cercato di lavare via tutto il sangue dal corpo di Bakura, di nuovo. Ci sono riuscito un po’ meglio, ora che non ci sono più delle ferite aperte a cui fare attenzione. I capelli hanno davvero bisogno di uno shampoo.   
  
  


Credo che Ryou abbia fatto fare a me la gran parte delle interazioni dirette con il corpo di Bakura. Si vedeva che era affascinato dal suo aspetto, soprattutto dalle parti demoniache, ma mi sembra che lo abbia toccato il meno possibile. 

Sono stato io a lavargli la pelle, e anche a spostarlo da una stanza all’altra. Per fortuna l’ala non è più spezzata, l’incantesimo ha funzionato anche su quella. Quelle ali sono davvero ingombranti, ma almeno ora sono entrambe intatte. Non dovere fare troppa attenzione è già un ottimo inizio, se si deve spostare una persona di peso da un letto ad un altro.  
  
  
Ryou ha cucinato. Ha ripulito la casa. Ha fatto più di quello che doveva.   
Verso sera, Bakura ha aperto di nuovo gli occhi. Non sono sicuro che fosse in sé. Sembrava più che altro confuso, ha parlato a stento, per lo più in giapponese. Siamo riusciti a fargli ingoiare un paio di cucchiai di brodo.   
  
  
Ryou non si è proposto di ospitare Bakura.   
Sono… sollevato. 


	5. Entry 5

**1 Febbraio - 21:00 pm**   
  
  
  


Bakura ha detto qualche frase coerente. Non sono sicuro che sappia dove si trova.  
O meglio, credo sia convinto che si tratti di un sogno, o di un’allucinazione.   
È febbricitante… cioè, lo sembra. Il termometro non serve a niente.

  
  


Non ho chiamato di nuovo Ryou. Forse avrei dovuto, ma… non sono trascorse nemmeno ventiquattro ore da quando è uscito dalla porta di questa casa. Posso occuparmi di Bakura per ventiquattro ore, senza che ogni cosa vada di nuovo a puttane.  
( ~~Spero~~ )   
  
  
‘Fanculo, so benissimo che a Ryou non importa un cazzo del mio orgoglio, ma non è solo quello. Non riesco a leggere Ryou. Non riesco a capire se un’altra chiamata gli darebbe fastidio.   
Mi ha detto di telefonargli per qualsiasi cosa, ma… Bakura è pur sempre lo spirito che ha occupato il suo corpo senza consenso, ferendolo e maltrattandolo ripetutamente, minacciando e mettendo in pericolo chiunque avesse di caro. 

È  davvero  possibile che Ryou lo abbia perdonato? Nonostante tutto? Anche se capiva le sue ragioni, anche se…   
Non lo so, sono confuso. Preferirei evitare di ferire di nuovo Ryou (anche involontariamente) se posso evitarlo.   
  
  
Bakura non sembra in pericolo di vita, quindi ho deciso di chiamarlo solo se dovesse peggiorare di nuovo. Non aspetterò più del dovuto, questa volta. 

Se qualcosa non dovesse tornare, chiamerò Ryou all’istante. Lo farò a costo di costringermi, e ‘fanculo a questi dubbi, all’ipotesi che incontrare l’ex spirito dell’anello possa riportargli a galla dei brutti ricordi, e anche al mio orgoglio.  
  
  
 ~~Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se, tre anni fa, non gli avessi chiuso le porte in faccia. Se avessi provato a parlare con lui, ad ascoltare la sua versione dei fatti, a superare assieme… quello che era successo a Bakura. Forse ora riuscirei a capire quello che gli passa per la testa, e~~   
Bakura è tornato, non… non dovrei lasciarmi distrarre da tanti ragionamenti inutili e senza senso.   
(Anche se i diari esistono anche per questo… probabilmente.)   
  
  
Sono riuscito a farlo mangiare nel corso della giornata, anche se a stento. Ho controllato le vecchie ferite più volte, a distanza di ore. Nessun cambiamento. Hanno l’aspetto di cicatrici fresche, non so se cambieranno ancora, se spariranno del tutto con il tempo, ma va bene anche così.   
Non è lo stesso Bakura che conoscevo, ma non è neanche Zorc.   
Non so bene cosa pensare, quando ho provato a fargli delle domande non mi ha risposto. Si è limitato a fissarmi con un’espressione confusa. 

Il suo viso però non sembra quello di Ryou, anche se è a tutti gli effetti uguale. Sembra più spigoloso, proprio come… come il Bakura che conoscevo.  
È difficile da spiegare. È frustrante.   
  
  


Per la prima volta da quando Bakura si è materializzato nel mio salotto, mi sono ritrovato senza niente da fare. Avrei potuto pulire la casa, ma l’ha fatto ieri Ryou.  
Vorrei parlare con Bakura, capire quello che è successo, ma quando non sta dormendo si limita a fissarmi con quell’espressione… non so se sia sotto shock, se non capisca bene cosa sta succedendo, ma questo non è il suo modo di affrontare la realtà.

Spero non abbia perso la memoria o qualcosa del genere, altrimenti… non lo so. Non so che cazzo dovrei fare, con un Bakura senza memoria, e per di più con un aspetto che gli rende impossibile uscire di casa… tranne che ad Halloween.  
  
  


In realtà, Bakura non è l’unico che ha dormito per la gran parte della giornata. La stanchezza alla fine si è fatta sentire, ora che non ci sono più delle ferite da controllare di continuo, delle suture da fare… ho tagliato via il filo ieri, delicatamente, ma per fortuna non sono rimasti i fori. È come se la sutura non fosse mai stata fatta, è normale? La pelle non è nemmeno arrossata.  
  
  
Bakura è un gran mistero, ma ho comunque dormito la gran parte della giornata, e sono ancora esausto. Abbiamo mangiato qualcosa mezz’ora fa… nel senso che io ho mangiato, lui ha ingoiato un paio di cucchiai, prima di rifiutarsi di continuare. Almeno nel verso disgustato che gli è uscito dalle labbra, è sembrato a tutti gli effetti Bakura.


	6. Entry 6

**4 Febbraio - 2:30 am**

  
  
  


Mi sono quasi dimenticato di questo diario. Non credo mi serva più, ma visto che ce l’ho, tanto vale usarlo.   
Bakura sta dormendo e io sono ancora in piedi, con i ritmi del sonno irrimediabilmente sballati, e la mente che ragiona a mille. Non ho nessuno con cui parlare, ma posso comunque scrivere.   
  
  
Ci ha messo quasi ventiquattro ore per riprendersi da quella specie di stato confusionario. Credo fosse causato da più fattori: lo shock di ritrovarsi di nuovo in questo mondo, il malessere, il sangue perso.    
Non era sicuro che si trattasse della realtà, all’inizio. Faceva fatica a rimanere sveglio. Ragionare, mentre la testa gli pulsava di continuo, era un’impresa.   
Questo è quello che Bakura mi ha detto, ma non è tutto… abbiamo parlato per un’intera giornata. Non mi succedeva da una vita. Non credo mi sia  mai successo, con nessuno.   
  
  
Bakura, nel Regno delle Ombre, ha sfidato Zorc e si è ritrovato coinvolto in un eterno gioco di ruolo. È stato lui a proporlo, per impedire che il demone lo assorbisse completamente, e che la coscienza del Re dei Ladri e dello Spirito del Millennio (che non sono proprio la stessa cosa, ma si sommano, e ormai combaciano) svanissero nel nulla.   
Ci sono voluti tre anni, ma lui li ha percepiti come molti di più. Di base, Bakura ha rivissuto le vicende della sua ultima vita, quella trascorsa nel corpo di Ryou, ancora e ancora.   
  
  
Tre anni. In tre anni, quel grandissimo nerd è riuscito a vincere l’ennesimo gioco di ruolo, a battere Zorc e a…

Cazzo

Questo diario era già macchiato di sangue e caffè, ora anche di lacrime.

Meno male che nessuno lo vedrà mai

  
  


Bakura è quello di sempre.   
Sono andato a fare la spesa. Visto che riesce più o meno a mangiare, volevo preparargli qualcosa che gli piacesse, qualcosa che lo invogliasse ad ingoiare più di un sorso di minestra, con stampata in faccia un’espressione disgustata.  
(Anche se in cambio ho dovuto ingoiare il mio, di disgusto.)  
Non avevo mai comprato della carne in vita mia, ma l’ho fatto per Bakura. Ho cucinato quella roba, ho cercato una ricetta semplice online, e ho preparato una zuppa.   
(Non è vero che il coperchio copre del tutto l’odore.)  
Gli ho portato il piatto. Mi ha guardato, e ha detto: “Tu che cucini della carne? Zorc dovrebbe impegnarsi di più, questa allucinazione è una puttanata.”  
Lo ha detto sbuffando, con quell’espressione tipicamente da Bakura su quella faccia fa da schiaffi. E per poco non mi sono messo a piangere nella fottuta zuppa, ma per fortuna la mia dignità è ancora intatta.  
  
  
Tre anni… tre cazzo di anni trascorsi trascinandomi. Credevo che fosse morto, che non lo avrei più rivisto. Il sollievo di sentirlo parlare di nuovo come il solito, come il mio Bakura il vecchio Bakura è stato… altro che piangere in una fottuta zuppa, o sulle pagine di questo stupido quaderno. Non mi sembra vero.  
  
  
Ogni tanto mi prende l’ansia. Nella mia mente vedo una scena: io che vado nella stanza degli ospiti, per controllare che Bakura stia riposando tranquillo, e non trovo niente. Solo la camera vuota, come se fosse stato tutto un lunghissimo, assurdo sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Quando mi succede, l’unico modo per calmarmi è andare nella camera degli ospiti, vedere che Bakura si trova effettivamente su quel letto.  
Purtroppo non è una cosa così rara. Non voglio sviluppare un attaccamento eccessivo, per non dire malsano, anche se ho il dubbio che sia già successo… a Battle City. Una vita fa.

  
  


Comunque, ha mangiato la mia stupida zuppa, con il suo disgustoso odore di carne. L’ha finita tutta, gli ho detto di andarci piano, ma niente. 

L’ha finita, e poi l’ha vomitata per metà sul pavimento e per metà sul lenzuolo, e tanto per cambiare ho dovuto mettere a lavare l’intero corredo. Di nuovo.

  
  
Non si è ancora ripreso del tutto. Dorme tanto, ogni tanto parla in modo incoerente, si lamenta del mal di testa e del freddo. Ha praticamente sempre freddo. Sto morendo dal caldo in questa casa, sono a maniche corte, gli ho dato ogni coperta e anche un bel po’ di vestiti… non che possa mettersi una maglia, con quelle ali di mezzo.

  
  


La temperatura corporea è un problema che dobbiamo risolvere. Non so come. Non posso mica comprare un’enorme teca e metterci una lampada.   
…anche se sarebbe divertente

  
  


Ho trascinato Bakura nella vasca da bagno. Cioè, l’ho portato in braccio, visto che si regge a stento sulle sue gambe, e appena ha messo i piedi sul pavimento non ha fatto che lamentarsi del freddo. Farlo camminare fin la sarebbe stato più imbarazzante che portarlo di peso……….    
Non era a disagio, comunque. Anzi, sembrava persino soddisfatto. È sempre stato un sbruffone.

  
  


Il bagno vero e proprio… quello sì che è stato imbarazzante, almeno all’inizio.   
Lo avevo già visto nudo. Bakura è stato nudo per buona parte del tempo, grazie a quelle ferite che non si rimarginavano, e alle ali che intralciavano, ma ha avuto quasi sempre delle coperte sopra di lui. Anche quando ho dovuto spostarlo, o ripulirlo dal sangue, sicuramente non mi sono concentrato su… quella specifica zona del suo corpo.   
Ecco, è praticamente impossibile evitare di /guardare/ in un bagno, con la luce accesa. Anche se gli ho allungato un asciugamano da avvolgersi in vita, i primi dieci minuti sono stati complicati.

Lavargli i capelli è stato un buon diversivo. Non so se sia  davvero così debole da non riuscirci da solo, o se abbia finto almeno in parte, ma non importa. Quegli artigli sono ancora una novità, e l’ultima cosa che voglio è che si ferisca per sbaglio, dopo tutta la fatica che abbiamo fatto per rimarginare quelle ferite.   
  
  
A proposito delle ferite, non ricorda come se le è procurate, a parte lo squarcio sul petto. Quello è merito di Zorc. 

Bakura ha messo in palio il suo ritorno nel nostro mondo, e un corpo in carne ed ossa, in quel gioco di ruolo durato tre anni.    
Necrophades gli ha giocato due brutti scherzi. Gli ha effettivamente dato un corpo, ma con delle caratteristiche demoniache, perché lo spirito di Bakura è ormai irrimediabilmente macchiato, e il nuovo corpo è uno specchio diretto della sua anima. E prima di lasciarlo tornare lo ha comunque attaccato, provocandogli quel brutto squarcio sul petto. L’ala si è probabilmente spezzata durante l’impatto, ne è quasi certo, perché ricorda il dolore.   
  
  


Le altre due ferite, quella al braccio e i segni provocati dall’anello del millennio, sono un mistero.

  
  


Bakura si è addormentato mentre gli lavavo i capelli. Non era un sonno profondo, ha chiuso gli occhi e sembrava solo rilassato. Quando gli ho messo in mano la spugna per lavarsi il resto del corpo, ha iniziato a borbottare di lasciarlo dormire, lamentandosi come se fosse completamente sfiancato.   
Un’ora più tardi, quando gli ho portato a letto una bistecca (sì, gli ho cucinato una bistecca………) mi è sembrato più che sveglio e in grado di mangiarla, però. Oltre che molto affamato.

È come fare da balia ad un (ex) spirito millenario con sembianze demoniache, ma almeno è carino.   
Non lo ammetterò mai a voce alta, ma Bakura è carino, quando non impreca e non mi insulta per qualche stronzata. Non sembra che gli pesi granché, essere così esposto in mia presenza.... a parte all’inizio nella vasca da bagno, forse, ma credo che fosse più che altro imbarazzato.   
Ma di che mi stupisco? Bakura è diverso da me. Per me sarebbe un incubo essere così debole da non poter nemmeno andare in bagno da solo o farmi una doccia, essere completamente in balia di qualcun altro. Non è un problema di fiducia, mi fido di Bakura. 

Ho bisogno di un minimo di controllo… persino ora, dopo questi tre anni in cui avevo completamente perso la bussola.    
Bakura invece? Durante il nostro primo incontro si è pugnalato da solo ed è stramazzato al suolo. Ci conoscevamo da meno di un’ora, avrei potuto ammazzare il suo corpo ospitante, e mettere così la parola fine (almeno temporaneamente) alla sua ricerca degli Oggetti del Millennio, alla sua vendetta.    
Non so come sia possibile, ma Bakura non si fa di questi problemi, non pensa a queste cose… ed evidentemente il suo cervello ragiona allo stesso modo, quando si tratta di farsi lavare con una spugna sotto l’acqua corrente. 

  
  
Era sveglio ed era anche in sé, non sono un idiota. Si è preso quello che voleva, e gliel’ho lasciato fare perché andava bene anche a me.


	7. Entry 7

**6 Febbraio - 18:30 pm**   
  
  
  
  
Bakura questa notte si è infilato nel mio letto. Stavo dormendo, e non ho reagito bene.   
  
  
Primo, non sono abituato ad essere toccato mentre dormo. Mi ha fatto praticamente prendere un colpo.    
Non ho mai diviso il letto con nessuno. Sono uscito con una manciata di persone, ma non è mai durata granché. 

Il sesso non è un problema, finché posso tenere addosso la maglia, e ovviamente qualcuno si lamentava anche di quello. Il vero problema è che la gente inizia a darmi fastidio molto, molto in fretta. 

Può andare tutto bene per ore, ma poi basta che il tizio di turno dica mezza parola sbagliata al momento sbagliato, e finisco per andarmene con una scusa e non farmi sentire mai più. È un’alternativa preferibile al mettermi ad urlare, al spaccare qualcosa, o a dare di matto in qualche altro modo.   
Mi è successo con cinque o sei ragazzi, e alla fine non ci ho più riprovato. Non sono tagliato per i legami  normali , evidentemente. Ho la testa troppo incasinata, troppi segreti che non posso raccontare. Non posso nemmeno parlare senza filtri, in presenza delle altre persone mi sembra sempre di recitare. È come se quei ragazzi fossero usciti con Namu, il mio ridicolo alias di Battle City, e non con Marik.   
Mi innervosisco con nulla. Basta poco, davvero poco, perché la gente inizi a starmi sul cazzo. Solo Bakura non mi fa questo effetto, ed è strano, perché Bakura riesce ad essere  molto fastidioso. È il tipo di persona capace di urlarti una sequenza di insulti nell’orecchio e pretendere anche che sia una cosa  normale , non è successo ieri ma lo conosco da Battle City, so con chi ho a che fare. 

Con lui è diverso. Anche quando litigheremo di nuovo, perché è ovvio che capiterà, non mi verrà mai voglia di sparire dalla sua vita. È ancora uno shock averlo vicino a me, non… non mi separerei mai da lui volontariamente.   
  
  


Secondo, Bakura è gelido.   
Dormire tranquillamente (che nel mio caso, significa crollare esausto dopo troppe ore trascorse in piedi) e venire toccato da una mano gelida, non è stato un gran risveglio.

  
  
Gli ho urlato contro. Lui ha urlato contro a me. Poi ha fatto per andarsene, mentre ancora cercavo di capire che cazzo fosse successo, mezzo intontito dal sonno. Sono scattato in piedi mentre Bakura apriva la porta della mia camera per uscire, e l’ho trascinato di nuovo sul letto, chiedendogli perché fosse in piedi, se qualcosa non andasse.   
In un attimo, la mia mente ha fatto una lista dei peggiori scenari, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che Bakura era  in piedi . Sulle sue gambe. Senza un aiuto.

  
  


Si è solo lamentato del freddo. Me lo sono ritrovato appiccicato addosso dopo nemmeno dieci minuti. È stato un po’ strano e un po’ scomodo, ma non sgradevole, nonostante la temperatura corporea.   
  
  
Ho ordinato un calorifero portatile su Amazon.   
  
  
Mi sono reso conto solo oggi che… una convivenza è inevitabile. Non solo finché Bakura non si sarà ripreso del tutto, ma proprio per i mesi a venire.   
È da più di una settimana che non metto piede all'università, anche di questo mi sono reso conto solo oggi. Per ora posso usare la debolezza fisica di Bakura come scusa per non tornarci, ma è solo questione di tempo.   
Bakura di sicuro non può uscire, finché il suo aspetto rimane questo. Le scaglie si possono coprire con i vestiti, le ali… forse con un cappotto, così come la coda. Ma le corna?   
Almeno gli artigli non sono più un problema. Sono resistenti, ma sono riuscito ad accorciarli e a limarli, così che non ferisca qualcuno (me) per errore, e non squarci un altro set di lenzuola.   
  
  
Abbiamo scoperto oggi che non è un problema se ferisce se stesso. Si è graffiato ad un braccio, e il taglio si è rimarginato da solo in pochi minuti. Con tutta la fatica che abbiamo fatto per far rimarginare le ferite con cui è tornato… 

È una buona cosa. L’alternativa, ovvero che ogni singolo graffio sul suo corpo richieda un incantesimo simile a quello fatto da Ryou, sarebbe stata di gran lunga peggiore.   
  
  
A proposito di Ryou, è passato qua oggi pomeriggio, per chiedermi come stava Bakura. Non si è fermato a lungo. Mi ha lasciato una borsa piena di vecchi videogiochi, mi ha detto che basteranno, per tenerlo impegnato per un po’, il tempo di studiare qualcosa riguardo quel suo aspetto singolare.   
Aveva ragione. Bakura è seduto da tre ore sul divano, completamente immerso in un videogioco, con il Nintendo DS tra le mani. L’ultima volta che sono stato di la, era arrivato alla quarta palestra Pokémon.   
  
  
Dovrei andare a preparare la cena.   
Visto che Bakura riesce a giocare con i Pokémon per tre ore di seguito, debolezza fisica o meno, forse dovrei dirgli di prepararla lui, la cena.   
…meglio di no, conoscendolo cucinerebbe ogni singolo piatto a base di carne, sempre ammesso che sappia accendere i fornelli.   
  
  
C’è una cosa che devo fare prima di tornare in salotto, anche se mi dispiace un po’.   
Sbarazzarmi di questo diario.   
Non mi aspetto che passi tanto tempo, prima che Bakura si metta a curiosare in giro… in fondo è pur sempre un ladro, e dentro questo quaderno ci sono scritte delle cose che  non voglio che legga.   
  
  
  


Ne inizierò uno nuovo sul portatile, nascosto dentro una serie di cartelle e protetto da password... probabilmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note:** E siamo arrivati alla fine! Grazie a chi mi ha seguita fin qui, spero abbiate apprezzato queste pseudo-pagine di diario! È la mia prima long-ma-non-proprio in questo fandom, e non escludo di riciclare alcune idee abbozzate qui, in futuro. È stato un esperimento davvero piacevole da portare a termine.


End file.
